Anything Can Happen
by NJBC Gal
Summary: When Vogue's youngest writer, Caroline Forbes, is left at the altar by her fiancee, what's a girl to do? Her friends are there to help her move on, and take her on her planned honeymoon to Cancun, drama free and wanting no boy troubles. But when Caroline meets a handsome, British bartender and sparks fly, will she give in? Or will she be too afraid to love again?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this idea came to me today and I just had to write it down. Hope you all enjoy! **

**~O~**

She sat on the brick colored couch, her knees up to her chest as she stared blankly at the coffee table in front of her. She felt a blanket draped on top of her and looked up to see Elena, a sad smile on her face, and a mug in her hands.

"Want some tea?" the brunette asked, offering her the mug. Caroline's eyes flickered to her friend and shook her head.

"Some vodka would be nice though," she muttered. Elena sighed, placing a hand a top of Caroline's knee and giving it a soft pat.

Caroline rested her head against the back of the couch, closing her eyes. She still couldn't understand it. How could Tyler do that to her? She had given him everything and he had just left her like that. Caroline Forbes was a successful writer for Vogue magazine and one of the youngest ones as well, only being 25. Tyler Lockwood was a successful Wall Street Financier whom she had met at one of the many parties Vogue threw. They had immediately hit it off and began dating. After 3 years of dating, Tyler proposed to her on New Year's Eve in front of family and friends in the apartment they shared. Caroline had been ecstatic and had begun the wedding planning, wanting nothing more than to have a June wedding. Everything was set and after months of planning, their wedding day finally came.

_The limo pulled up in front of the New York Library, one of Manhattan's most beautiful monuments, and the one Caroline knew she had to have once she'd been inside. Elena, Bonnie, and Katherine helped her out of the limo, the dress making it difficult for her to get out. It was a stunning __strapless drop waist ball gown with a lace bodice and layered tulle skirt, and a simple light blue sash wrapped around the waist. Her friend had all fawned over it and had made her try it on when they had helped her go wedding dress shopping. The moment she slipped it on, she knew she had to have it. _

_The girls all walked up the steps, Elena carrying Caroline's bouquet and Camille and Bonnie making sure that the dress didn't get caught or stained with anything. They entered the library, which had been closed for the special day, and walked up the stairs to where the ceremony was to be held. They were met by Camille, the wedding planner who was typing furiously on her phone, before she looked up and saw the girls walking towards her._

"_Caroline, you look gorgeous!" the blonde exclaimed. She walked over to the bride and gave her a big hug. They had met several times when Caroline's boss Meredith had been planning a wedding of her own. Once Caroline became engaged to Tyler, the first person she called was Camille. She knew the blonde was the best in the business and wanted her to plan the wedding. _

"_Thank you! And you look wonderful as well; I hope you're not trying to upstage me on my wedding day!" Caroline answered back playfully. _

"_I would never! But is it working?" Camille teased. The girls all shared a laugh before Caroline spoke up._

"_So, can we get started?" she questioned. Camille pressed her lips together, bringing her hands together as well, as if she were going to pray. _

"_You see the thing is…Tyler isn't here yet," she answered. _

"_How? We're 20 minutes late; he should've been here by now." Caroline shook her head, as several thoughts passed through her mind, one being the most prominent of all. But no….Tyler would never do that to her….he just wouldn't._

"_Someone give me a phone," Caroline stated. The girls reached into their clutches searching for their phones, when Katherine pulled hers out and handed it to Caroline. She quickly dialed Tyler's number and put the phone up to her ear. It rang twice, before she finally heard her fiancées voice on the other line._

"_Hello?"_

"_Tyler! Where are you?" she questioned. _

"_C-Care…I'm sorry." Caroline felt her stomach twist in knots at his words, a lump forming in her throat as well. _

"_I called you like 10 times, why didn't you pick up?" he began._

"_BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY PHONE IS!" she exclaimed. Her friends looked at her, their conversation dying down at the bride's exclamation as they wondered what was going on."So what's going on? Where are you?"_

"_I was out front…I just left," he replied. She felt the air leave her lungs, tears forming in her light blue eyes and she pressed her lips together._

"_I can't do this," he said softly. Caroline let out a small sob, clutching at her stomach._

"_Oh my god," she breathed. She moved her arm down, moving the phone away from her ear and letting it fall to the floor._

"_Care? Caroline?" Tyler's voice came from the speaker, but no one paid attention to it._

"_He's not coming," she exclaimed, as several tears made their way down her cheek. Elena gasped, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. _

"_What do you mean he's not coming?" Katherine questioned. _

"_Oh my god," Caroline continued muttering, one hand clutching her stomach as she placed another one on the wall for support. "Oh my god." _

"_I'll take care of this," Camille said softly, as she headed up the stairs. _

"_Get me out of here," Caroline said softly, as she continued grasping her stomach. She felt the walls close in around her, feeling the dress grow tighter with every passing second. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she yelled. Her three friends nodded, rushing over to her and helping her down the steps. As they walked outside, a limo pulled up behind theirs. Tyler emerged from it, running to Caroline._

"_Caroline!" he yelled. Her blue eyes turned livid at the sight of him and she released herself from her friend's grasps._

"_How COULD you?! YOU HUMILIATED ME!" she exclaimed. _

"_Caroline I-" but she didn't give him a chance as she began hitting him with her bouquet furiously._

"_I knew you would do this! I knew it! You're a coward! I knew it, I knew it!" she sobbed as she continued hitting him with the bouquet._

"_Caroline I'm sorry," he stated, attempting to calm her down but it was to no avail. Elena quickly rushed up to Caroline, pulling her best friend back. Caroline immediately turned to her friend's embrace and latched herself on to her, sobbing. _

"_Care, please…," he pleaded._

"_No!" Elena exclaimed, her eyes livid and brimming with tears. "No." With Bonnie's help, they walked her over to the limo. Katherine walked up to him and gave him a once over, letting out a scoff. _

"_You're pathetic," she muttered. She walked over to the limo and went inside, slamming the door, and leaving Tyler in front of the library; alone and publicly humiliated. _

Once Elena noticed that Caroline had fallen asleep, she stood up and quietly walked to the kitchen. Katherine sat at the kitchen table and looked up as her friend walked in.

"So, I wasn't able to cancel the honeymoon, but I was able to get us in!" she said proudly, as she set her phone down on the table.

"Do you really think she'll be up for that though?" Bonnie questioned as she took a sip of her tea. Elena sighed and nodded in agreement with Bonnie as she sat down at the table with the girls.

"Bonnie's right, Kat. Don't you think it's better to just let it go to waste? I don't think Care will enjoy a romantic getaway after getting stood up at the altar," Elena replied. Katherine gave her an 'are you crazy' look before rolling her eyes.

"I'm not letting a perfectly good trip go to waste. It doesn't have to be a romantic getaway, Elena. Teenagers go there every summer and spring break to party, get drunk, and fuck. Besides, Caroline will be with us and we'll make sure she has a good time," Katherine replied, giving her friends a pointed look. Bonnie and Elena looked at each other, both hesitant about the idea before Elena turned to Katherine once more, sighing.

"Fine, I'm in," she smiled.

"I'll have to let the firm know, but yeah I'm in too," Bonnie answered, a smile forming on her lips as well.

"Yes, perfect! We'll leave tomorrow!" Katherine chirped, a smirk forming on her lips, "and who knows? Maybe we'll run into some cute guys and find our happily ever afters. It is Cancun after all, anything can happen."

**~O~**

**AN: ****Caroline's situation is based off from Carrie's in the Sex and The City movie, as some of you may have noticed. This will be a Klaroline fanfic along with Kalijah, Kennett, and Delena as the other three major pairings. Next chapter will be the girls arriving in Cancun and meeting some of our favorite men! Remember, reviews are lovely!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone! So sorry I hadn't updated! But as I stated in my last chapter of "Stay" I had a lot of stuff going on with exams and with some personal stuff. I was going to update this weekend but I had prom so I was unable to write. I know it's not a lot, but I wanted to give you guys a little something! Hope you enjoy! **

**~O~**

"Welcome to Cancun!" Katherine exclaimed excitedly, as she pointed out the window of the cab.

"Wonderful," Caroline muttered, putting on her sunglasses and looking out her window once more. They had gotten there a while ago, and now they were being driven to where they'd be staying, the Omni Resort. Katherine rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh and Caroline's reaction. She pulled off Caroline's sunglasses, causing the blonde to exclaim in annoyance.

"What the hell was that for?" she exclaimed, setting her blue eyes on her friend.

"Caroline, we're in Cancun. We're going to a nice resort and we want you to have a good time! Don't be so doom and gloom!" Katherine answered, looking at her friend through her ray bans.

"I'm sorry, but were you stood up at the altar less than a day ago? By a man you thought would be the one you'd spend the rest of your life with?" Caroline bit back angrily. Katherine looked down at her lap, knowing Caroline was right. But, it wasn't wrong for her to want her best friend to be happy was it?

"Didn't think so," Caroline finished, snatching her sunglasses from Katherine's hand. Both Elena and Bonnie watched the scene unfold silently. Katherine let out another sigh, turning to her other two friends and shrugging.

"Just let her be, Kat," Bonnie said softly. Katherine nodded in response, knowing there was nothing more to say on the subject. They all knew that what Caroline was going through had to be extremely difficult. Sure, they'd all had their fair share of breakups recently: Bonnie with a guy at the firm that she'd been going out with for a few months (the sex wasn't that good anyway), Elena with a publisher at her father's firm (his junk did smell pretty bad sometimes) and Katherine with a blonde haired-blue eyed up and coming actor named Julian who she'd dumped after two weeks( Katherine Pierce didn't do relationships, she only liked sex…and lots of it), but they all knew that nothing could be more heartbreaking than being stood up at the altar by the man you wanted to marry. Especially for Caroline, who had given her relationship with Tyler her all. But now that that they were in Cancun they would make sure she forgot all about who Tyler Lockwood was and that she mended her broken heart.

A while later, the cab rode up the driveway and pulled up in front of the resort. The driver parked and got out of the cab, heading to the trunk so he could bring out their luggage.

"Oh my gosh, this place is huge!" Elena chirped, admiring the resort. Bonnie nodded in agreement, both girls beginning to chat about their plans once they were settled in. A bellboy from the resort walked out with a luggage cart, giving them a kind smile and heading to the trunk to put their suitcases on the cart.

"My god, let me get a piece of that!" Katherine smirked, as she admired the bellboy's built physique. He had short brown hair and light green eyes, which contrasted nicely with his sunkissed skin.

"Kat!" Elena reprimanded, "This is a girl's trip, no guy drama allowed!" Katherine huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Wanting to have sex with a guy isn't drama, Elena. It's fun."

"This trip isn't about guys, remember?" Elena answered, subtly pointing at Caroline. The blonde took notice of this and scoffed.

"No, please don't stop on my account. You can sleep with all the guys you want, Katherine. It's not like you don't do it anyways," she stated. Bonnie and Elena's eyes widened at her reply, their gaze quickly shifting to Katherine who they knew had a temper.

"Getting stood up at the altar doesn't give you the right to be a self righteous bitch," Katherine bit back.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it does," Caroline answered back, her tone bitter. "You know what, I'm gonna go do some exploring by myself. Maybe I'll meet you guys up for dinner." She grabbed her fedora from her purse, placed it atop of her head and walked into the resort without so much as another word to her friends. "Way to go, Katherine," Bonnie muttered. Katherine's head snapped up, making her beach hat almost fall off.

"Way to go Katherine? Are you serious, Bonnie? I am TRYING to make this work for us so that we can have a good time, and Caroline isn't helping by acting like Mrs Haversham!" The brunette exclaimed furiously, earning looks from some of the other guests walking into the resort.

"She was left at the altar, Katherine. We know love isn't a very familiar concept to you, but try to understand the girl. You know how she is," Elena said, giving Katherine a pointed look. Katherine shook her head, and reached into her purse. She pulled out the room information and handed it to Elena.

"I am in desperate need of a drink. So you two can check in while I go drown myself in a margarita," Katherine muttered as she too headed into the resort, leaving the girls behind. Bonnie and Elena looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be one hell of a trip.

**~O~**

Caroline sighed happily as she felt her feet press against the warm sand. She needed some time alone and away from her friends. They were trying to do the best for her, and she knew that, but everything was just too overwhelming for her right now. Flip flops in hand, she began walking along the shoreline. She gazed out onto the ocean, admiring blue-green color, and its sparkle as the sun shone down upon it. She turned her head slightly, looking at the people at the beach. Most were families, and some were groups of friends away on Summer vacation, but then there were those that made Caroline's stomach do flips. Couples. She watched as they cuddled in the cabanas, sharing drinks and little kisses when they thought no one was looking at them; it was so romantic it was disgusting. That could've been her and Tyler….if he hadn't gotten cold feet at the last second. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking about Tyler, not when she was away in a nice resort in Cancun….where they were supposed to honeymoon.

"Ugh, come on Caroline get a grip on yourself," she muttered. She began walking towards the pool area, where they had a small bar; she really needed a drink. Once she reached the pool area, she slipped on her flip flops and began heading to the bar. _Maybe I'll order a Margarita! Or oh, a mojito! Or something more exotic!_ She pondered, wanting to get some alcohol in her system.

"Kol, watch out!" she heard a female voice say, but by the time she turned around, it was too late. A body pushed into her and she squealed, grabbing onto the person's arms as they both fell into the pool. Pool water entered her nose and she squirmed, lifting her head up and out of the water.

"WHAT THE HELL! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" she yelled furiously, moving her hair from her face. The man responsible only chuckled as he saw her expression.

"I'm sorry darling. Didn't mean to get wet," he replied, the innuendo not lost on Caroline. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Seriously?" The man let out another chuckle, which made Caroline furious. She swam over to the ladder and stepped out of the pool.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" she heard the same female voice exclaim. She looked up to see a gorgeous blonde, clad in a blue bikini and a white beach hat, followed by a handsome guy with dark green eyes and bronze colored hair.

"It's fine," she muttered, as she took plopped her purse down on the floor.

"No, it's not. My brother's an idiot and he needs to watch where he- Oh my god, you're Caroline Forbes!" the blonde exclaimed excitedly, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Yes…," Caroline said hesitantly, as she took off her fedora and placed it atop of her purse.

"Oh my god, I am so honored to meet you! I read all your articles. I'm Rebekah Mikaelson," the blonde smiled, extending her hand out. Caroline smiled back and shook the girl's hand.

"Soon to be Salvatore," the bronze haired man uttered, as he smiled at Caroline. "Stefan Salvatore, her fiancée." Caroline felt her heart clench at the words but managed to keep the smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you," she replied.

"We're really sorry about Kol, is there any way we can make it up to you?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

"No, it's fine. I'll just go get changed," Caroline answered, but Rebekah shook her head.

"Nonsense, we have to make it up to you!"she exclaimed.

"No, really it's fine." Caroline picked her purse up again, ready to leave when Stefan spoke up.

"Why don't you invite her to Elijah's club? It is the grand opening after all," Stefan offered. Rebekah's face immediately brightened and she turned to Caroline, grinning.

"Yes, please come tonight! My big brother just bought a club and he renovated it and tonight's the grand opening! Please say you'll come!" Rebekah squealed. Caroline sighed, knowing that there was no way she would be able to get herself out of this.

"Is it okay if I bring some friends?" she asked.

"If they're as lovely as you, then please do. The more, the merrier," came Kol's voice from behind her, as he walked up to them. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't pay attention to him, we're sure he's adopted," Rebekah stated, earning a "hey!" from Kol, "but yes, you can bring friends! It'll be wonderful! You can ask for the direction at the lobby, it's where the Senor Frogs used to be."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then," Caroline smiled, as she began walking from them.

"It's at 9! Don't be late and be sure to ask for me at the door!" Rebekah answered. Caroline nodded in response, waving goodbye to her new friends, as she headed back inside the resort.

**~O~**

The lady at the front desk had been kind enough to direct Caroline to the villa she had rented. She gave the older woman a kind smile and waved goodbye before entering the villa. It was pretty and spacious, with wood floors and beige walls. The kitchen was to her right, all appliances new and impeccable of course, and the living room was further up with a tan colored couch, a coffee table, and the TV. She took notice of a note placed on the coffee table and walked over to grab it.

_Went to explore the resort, be back later. Love you!_

_-B & E _

Caroline sighed as she placed the note back down. She grabbed her luggage and headed further inside the villa, to the bedrooms. She walked to the last bedroom on her right, and opened the door. Her heart dropped as she saw the sight in front of her. On the bed, there were various rose petals which formed a heart. They had obviously thought this to be the 'honeymoon' suite. Caroline swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and walked over to the bed. She swiped all the rose petals off and onto the floor. Grabbing her laptop bag, she sat atop of the bed and placed it on her lap, taking out her computer and turning it on. Her boss, Meredith, had been ok with her taking the vacation despite the fact that it was no longer a honeymoon. She had sympathized with Caroline, and had told her to have a good time. However, she had also told her that she'd be having her assistant send her some copies of the articles that were to be published for her to review them.

Once the computer was on, Caroline went to her email to check for the articles. However, what she found was something she didn't want to see. There were e-mails from Tyler. All of them took up her screen. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked the subject for each of them; they were the titles of the Love letters from Great Men, a book she'd checked out a few months prior to the wedding, and one that Tyler had noticed her reading. He'd teased her about being the only one, who still checked out books from the library, and she'd answered with a comment about how most of these men had been his classmates; Tyler wasn't that much older than Caroline but she still liked to tease him about his age. But he had actually gone and gotten the book, and as she scrolled through several emails, she saw that he took his time to write each and every letter to her, not having any words of his own to say to her. The tears she'd been trying so hard to hold in cascaded down her cheeks. She pushed the laptop off her lap and onto the bed. She covered her mouth to keep in a sob, but it was too late. She put her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around herself and her head on her knees as she let out a heartwrenching sob. She knew she should be furious at Tyler, that she should be looking for ways to try and get back at him and get over him…but that wasn't her. She loved too easily and cared too much for her others, always putting her heart on her sleeve in relationships. She'd always wanted her fairytale life with a happy ending and her true love by her side. She'd thought she had that with Tyler, but fate had other plans. She continued sobbing, the pain in her heart growing as she thought about the e-mails and every moment she'd shared with Tyler. She hated the bastard for standing her up…but she loved him so much it hurt…literally. She continued sobbing, clutching her body as the tears streamed down her cheeks, this was too painful.

"Oh my god, Caroline!"

The blonde looked up to see Katherine standing in the doorway, her hands clasped over her mouth as she saw her best friend. She quickly rushed over to her side and enveloped her in a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay," the brunette soothed as she held her friend in her arms. Many people knew Katherine Pierce wasn't one to be sweet or sensitive, but when it came to her best friends it was a different story; especially when they had been hurt by the men they loved. Caroline sobbed and shook her head, "It hurts Kat, it hurts."

"I know it does, Care. But you'll get through this. You're strong and you will move on from this, this isn't the end," Katherine answered, as she rubbed her friend's arm soothingly.

"Then why does it feel like it is? I-I just can't deal with this. I love him, Katherine. I love him so much…but I hate him too. Why does he have the ability to make me feel this way? It's not fair!" Caroline cried.

"Because you love him, Caroline. That's why it hurts. He's the man you were planning to spend the rest of your life with and what happened was well…shocking. Of course you're going to feel like your world's falling apart, but it's not Care. You have us, and we'll be here to help you every step of the way." Caroline lifted her head and looked at her friend with teary eyes, "Why are you being so nice to me? I was a total bitch to you earlier."

"You were…but I was being insensitive. I know this isn't easy Care, but that's why we wanted to take you on this trip. We want you to feel better and we want to make you happy. Besides, that's what best friends do. We insult each other and we're mean to each other, but at the end of the day we'll always have each other's backs," Katherine replied as she gave her friend a warm smile. Caroline sniffled and wiped away the tears in her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips as she nodded.

"Thank you, Kat. "

"Anytime, Care," the brunette smiled back, as she squeezed her friends arm in a comforting manner. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Caroline's drenched clothing.

"What the hell why are you soaking wet?!" she exclaimed. Caroline then looked down at herself and let out a small laugh. "Some dumbass pushed me into the pool."

"Was he cute?" Katherine smirked, earning a laugh from Caroline.

"He kinda was…but not my type. I was about to leave when his sister came over and apologized to me. She wanted to make it up to me so she invited me to some club opening that her older brother's hosting," Caroline explained.

"And you said yes, right?"

"I had to…I don't think she would've left me alone if I didn't," she replied.

"That's perfect and it's exactly what you need! A night out will do you good, Forbes!" Katherine exclaimed happily.

"I guess," Caroline shrugged. Katherine rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"It will do you good, Caroline. Trust me, okay? Now go get your ass in the shower and when you come out we'll plan what we're wearing tonight ok?" Katherine commanded as she began walking out of Caroline's room.

"So bossy," Caroline joked.

"You wouldn't have it any other way!" Katherine answered back. Caroline laughed and shook her head as she headed to the bathroom and into the shower.

**~O~**

"Kol you dolt! I can't believe you pushed Caroline Forbes into the pool. _The _Caroline Forbes!" Rebekah exclaimed as they entered their brothers' rolled his eyes and shrugged, "It was an accident Rebekah. You really need to get over it." Rebekah narrowed her eyes at the younger Mikaelson, "I will not get over it, Kol. The girl is practically royalty in New York!"

"Will you try and keep it down? Some of us were actually trying to sleep," they heard a voice say. The turned to see their older brother, clad in pajama pants, make their way over to them.

"Sorry Nik, Rebekah's just being incessant and whiny," Kol answered as he headed over to the fridge, but not without earning a smack on the head from Rebekah. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her older brother, who had an amused smirk on his face.

"This idiot here pushed Caroline Forbes into the pool! It was so embarrassing!" Rebekah exclaimed, her blue eyes widening in horror. Klaus chuckled and walked over to the coffee maker, taking out a cup and serving himself some of the caffeinated drink. "And I'm supposed to know who this is?" he asked, as he took a sip of the drink. Rebekah sighed, "Of course you wouldn't know who she is. Why couldn't I have had a sister? Then I could've had someone to share this with that would actually care." She turned to Kol and narrowed her eyes at him, "Why couldn't you have been a girl?!"

"Because no one would be able to handle this perfection in the female form," Kol smirked. Nik burst out laughing, setting his cup down on the counter and clutching his stomach as he laughed at his sibling's interaction. Rebekah grunted, frustrated by her brothers, and grabbed her purse. "I'm going to my room." Nik calmed his laughter and walked over to his sister, his arms open, "Oh come on Bekah! He was only joking! I may not be a girl, but you can tell me who she is if you want." Rebekah looked at him suspiciously before speaking. "Do you really care?" she questioned, crossing her arms over chest.

"Frankly, no. But if it will make you happy to tell me, then I'm all ears," he smiled at his little sister.

"Nice save," Kol commented, mouth full of food. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her younger brother before turning back to her older one.

"She's one of the youngest writers at Vogue. I read her articles all the time. She's inspirational and has a great sense of fashion," Rebekah answered as she typed into her phone, "and this idiot pushed her into the pool today. So as a way to make amends I invited to Elijah's club opening tonight."

"Rebekah…you know the club's almost all full. Going over capacity could get us into trouble. Besides, we don't need some New York hoity toity-"

"That's her," Rebekah stated, as she shoved her phone in her brother's face. Nik's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the picture in front of him. The girl was stunning with her blonde curls, her blue-green eyes and her milky white skin. Her face turned to the camera with a smile on her rosy lips, the sleeves of the black dress she wore hanging delicately off her shoulders, exposing more of her flawless skin. He swore he had never seen someone so beautiful.

"Maybe we can go slightly over capacity," he stated, as smirk formed on his lips. A smile formed on Rebekah's lips at her brother's answer, "Thank you Nik!" She gave her brother a quick hug before heading off to her room. Nik chuckled, running a hand through his short, tousled hair and walking back to the kitchen.

"You dog," Kol chuckled as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Nik replied, taking a sip of his coffee to cover up the smirk that was threatening to form on his lips.

"Oh come on, I saw the girl I know she's beautiful. That's the only reason you're letting her come tonight isn't it?"

"I can't do something to make my youngest sister happy without having my motives questioned? I'm hurt brother," Nik stated, placing a hand over his heart, feigning pain. Kol raised an eyebrow at his brother before shaking his head, chuckling.

"Whatever you say, mate," he said as he grabbed his sandwich and headed to the living room. Nik swirled the dark liquid in his mug before he took a sip. The renovation of the club had been stressful for both him and Elijah. With all the paperwork, money handling, and construction going on, neither of them had had much of a personal life. Especially Nik, who was used to going most nights, partying, and waking up the next morning with whichever girl he took home at his side. But when his brother had asked him to join him on this business venture, he couldn't turn him down, especially after Elijah had saved his ass more than a couple of times. The only condition Elijah had given him was that he took the job as the bartender. Though reluctant at first, he took the job. Who could be a better bartender than the man who had tried almost every drink known to man? Now that the club was opening though, he planned to relax a little more, and Miss Forbes would be a _very_ welcome distraction.

**~O~**

**AN: So what did you think? I know I said that this chapter would include the girls meeting the guys, but I didn't get around to putting it into this chapter. Besides, I wanted to give you guys an update as a thank for patiently waiting for me to update this story! Hope you all enjoyed it and remember, reviews are lovely! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, I am SO sorry for not updating in so long but as I said in my Author's Note in "Midnight Drinks & Late Night Swims" I've been pretty busy! I got inspired by the song that I used in this chapter, and my sister's bachelorette beach weekend this past weekend haha. It's a pretty short chapter, but I definitely have more planned and the next chappie will be longer I PROMISE. Also, for those of you who also read "Midnight Drinks" and saw my AN about the IB Diploma and the scores coming out, I got the diploma! Anyways, enjoy!**

**~O~**

"So are you bitches ready or what?" Katherine exclaimed, resting a hand on the wall for balance as she put on her heels.

"Kat, we've been ready. You're the one that changed her outfit ten million times," Bonnie answered back, as she appeared in her doorway. A smirk graced Katherine's features and she raised an eyebrow at Bonnie before letting out a wolf whistle.

"My my, Bonnie Bennett you're a knockout!" Katherine exclaimed as she took Bonnie's outfit. It was a long sleeved, beige colored dress, with various black lines and patterns on it and it fit her like a glove. Her hair had been curled, thanks to Elena, and she was wearing smoky eyeshadow, which really brought out her dark green eyes.

"Thanks, Kat. You look hot!" Bonnie smiled at her friend, who was looking at herself in the mirror and putting some finishing touches on her hair. Katherine was wearing a sleeveless nude black laced dressed that reach midthigh. It showed ample cleavage and enough leg to get a guy to look. She had curled her hair as well, turning the curling iron off and setting it on its stand.

"I try," she smirked, giving Bonnie a sideways glance and a wink. The shorter brunette rolled her eyes and shook her head, "we're waiting for you!" She disappeared from the doorway, followed by Katherine a few seconds later as they made their way to the living room where Caroline and Elena were waiting.

"Finally! Katherine, it's 8:45 and this thing starts at 9!" Elena, clad in a simple strapless black dress, exclaimed as Katherine appeared in the room. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Elena, darling, no one's ever early or on time to these things. Everyone's always fashionably late," Katherine answered.

"Do we really have to go?" Caroline muttered, looking at her friends with pleading eyes.

"Of course we do! And you're the one that got us invited in the first place, Care. Besides, you look ah-mazing!" Bonnie smiled at her friend. Caroline was wearing a short sleeved red dress that hugged her body perfectly and that also reached mid-thigh. She sported her natural curls and some smoky makeup as well.

"But I don't really feel like going out to a club," Caroline persisted. Katherine set her eyes on her blonde friend and huffed, "Caroline, we are going clubbing and you will enjoy yourself, ok? Remember what I told you." Caroline sighed, pressing her lips together and nodding.

"Perfect, then let's go!"

**~O~**

True to what Katherine said, the girls arrived fashionably late (15 minutes late to be exact, Elena was about to have an aneurism at the thought of getting there any later). They had gotten to the club without any problems, the driver obviously acquainted with the place. They stepped out of the cab and made their way inside the building. There was a line, but it went by fast. When they finally got to the bouncer, Caroline stepped forward.

"We were invited by Rebekah Mikaelson," she stated.

The bouncer snorted. "Yeah, right. You know how many people have used that line before? Hit the road, mi amor."

"We really were though," Elena replied, as she stepped forward.

"I really don't think you want me to escort you ladies out," the bouncer stated as he gave the 4 girls a pointed look.

"Now now, Marcos, why would there be any need for that? They're my guests." Rebekah's voice came, and she appeared next to Marcos.

"Oh..I-I'm sorry Ms. Mikaelson I didn't know- I wasn't aware," the man stuttered as he looked at Rebekah nervously, a sight that was quite amusing to the four girls standing in front of him, to see a muscular, 6 foot man, afraid of a petite woman like Rebekah.

"It's quite alright, just let the poor girls in!" she said dismissively. He nodded and unhooked the rope from the small pole, effectively letting the girls step inside the club.

"I'm so glad you came!" Rebekah squealed as she motioned for the girls to follow her inside the club. Multicolored lights filled the space, with a DJ at the back of the room, and a bar off to the side.

"Well thank you for inviting us," Caroline smiled. "These are my friends: Katherine, Bonnie, and Elena," she said as she pointed to each girl.

"It's wonderful to meet you all," Rebekah smiled, before looking off to her left, her smile fading and a scowl replacing it. "I'm sorry ladies, but if you excuse me, I see some girl flirting with my fiancée. I'll be right back." And with that, she was off to no doubt tear the other girl to pieces.

"I like her already," Katherine commented. The girls laughed.

"Of course you do, you guys are like twins," Elena commented with a grin, to which Katherine rolled her eyes at. The song playing ended, and another tune began playing and Katherine's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, guys this song is my jam!" she squealed and grabbed her friends hands, pulling them to the dance floor. They laughed at their friend's reaction, and soon began moving their bodies to the rhythm of the song.

**If you can't hear, what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
Maybe I'm going deaf  
Maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of mind**

**Ok now he was close tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker  
**

Katherine sang along to the song as she moved her hips seductively from side to side, matching the rhythm of the song. She noticed that though Caroline was dancing along, she didn't seem to into it as she kept looking from side to side. She reached over grabbed her hand, and pulled her closer.

"Kat!" Caroline complained.

"Caroline, I love you and all, but you really need to dance more!" Katherine exclaimed as she began dancing seductively in front of Caroline. It was something both girls used to do when they went clubbing back in New York. They always had fun with it, and it definitely caused the guys to pay attention. Caroline laughed as Katherine draped an arm on her shoulder and rolled her body against Caroline's.

**And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
**

"I know you want it, I know you want it," Katherine sang along with the song, waggling her eyebrows as she continued dancing to Caroline. The blonde shook her head as she continued laughing at the brunette, but soon matched her friend's dance moves.

"Woo! Now that's the Caroline Forbes I know and love!" Katherine yelled as the two girls danced together.

**You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it**

Elena and Bonnie began matching their friend's dancing as well, and soon a crowd of several women and a lot of men formed around the girls, whooping and hollering at them.

**But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me  
Everybody get up!**

Katherine turned around, her back to Caroline and began moving against her friend. Caroline giggled and followed the brunette's moves.

"You ladies are fantastic dancers," they heard a male voice say. They both turned their head to the side to see a handsome young man with short brown hair and brown eyes standing by them. Caroline recognized him as Rebekah's younger brother, the one who'd pushed her into the pool.

"We are, aren't we?" Katherine joked as she continued dancing. The man chuckled. Caroline rolled her eyes, but decided to keep quiet. She knew how much Katherine enjoyed the attention they got from men whenever they danced like this, and she wasn't about to ruin it for her by telling her that he was the douchebag who'd pushed her into the water.

"I'm Kol. Would you do me the pleasure of dancing with me….?" He asked, his eyes set on Katherine as his voice trailed off, waiting for her to say her name.

"Katherine. And sorry, no can do buddy. It's a girl's night. Maybe some other time!" she said, giving the stranger a grin and a wink before turning her head away from him and to her friends.

**What do they make dreams for  
When you got them jeans on  
What do we need steam for  
You the hottest bitch in this place  
I feel so lucky  
Hey, hey, hey  
You wanna hug me  
Hey, hey, hey  
What rhymes with hug me?  
Hey, hey, hey**

The man chuckled lightly and shook his head. He let out a defeated sigh and walked over to the bar. He sat down on the bar stool and pointed to the man behind the bar.

"Bartender, scotch on the rocks now," he ordered. Klaus sighed and turned around to his younger brother.

"Kol, I'm your brother not just some bartender you can order around," Klaus stated as he finished serving up a colorful drink and handed it over to a pretty redhead, who giggled as Klaus winked at her.

"Talking back to a costumer? No tip for you!" Kol exclaimed, pointing at Klaus. The older MIkaelson walked over to his brother and leaned forward, resting his arms on the counter.

"Who rejected you this time?" he smirked. Kol opened his mouth to form a rebuttal, but he knew his brother knew him too well.

"That stunning brunette over there," Kol sighed in defeat, as he pointed a finger in Katherine's direction. Klaus looked in the direction his brother pointed and couldn't help but agree, the girl was beautiful. But as he saw familiar blonde curls, his attention shifted elsewhere. He realized it was Caroline Forbes, the girl his sister had been fawning about earlier that day. She looked even more stunning than in the picture Rebekah had shown him. The little red dress she wore reached mid thigh and flattered her curves, fitting her body like a glove, and it showed enough cleavage to drive him insane. Not to mention the way she was moving her body made sure his pants grew a little tighter.

**OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker  
Hey, hey, hey**

Kol took notice of Klaus's shift and quickly realized what had him so stunned and quiet.

"I remember her from this morning," Kol began, causing his brother to snap out of his daze and turn to him, "she looks like a tasty little thing." Klaus clenched his jaw and tilted his head closer to his brother.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver," he threatened. Kol shrugged him off and chuckled.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, brother. I'm joking, I've only got eyes for her friend Katherine," he answered. Klaus stayed silent as he prepared his brother his drink and set it in front of him. He moved to take orders from other club goers but stayed near his brother, his gaze drifting to Caroline every now and then.

"So why so interested? Is she "the one"?" Kol teased, placing his hands over his heart and batting his eyelashes at his brother.

"Now, let's be reasonable Kol. Since when have I been in a serious relationship?" Klaus responded, raising an eyebrow at Kol.

"Well…," the younger Mikaelson began, and Klaus quickly caught his drift.

"Don't you dare mention that," Klaus said firmly. Kol raised his hands up in surrender before grabbing his glass and taking a sip of his scotch.

"So if she doesn't make your heart flutter, dear brother, then what is she?" he questioned.

"Some entertainment…a distraction," Klaus stated as he served some drinks.

"A little blonde distraction…who happens to be making her way over here. With her friend Katherine I might add," Kol said, causing Klaus's head to snap up. He saw that Kol was right, as he saw Caroline and Katherine giggling as they linked their arms together and made their way over to the bar. Kol grabbed his glass and finished it in one gulp. He placed it down on the counter and turned so that he was facing the girls as they reached the bar.

"Well, hello again ladies. Can I get you some drinks? " he smiled. Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes, while Katherine sighed dramatically and turned to Kol.

"You know, if your accent wasn't so damn charming I would've told you to fuck off," the brunette commented.

"So you find me charming?" Kol smirked.

"Your accent is. You however…not so much," Katherine answered, scrunching up her nose before turning to Klaus.

"A Sex on the Beach, handsome," Katherine said, giving Klaus a flirtatious smile. He smiled at her before turning to Caroline.

"What about you, sweetheart?" he asked. Caroline, who had been paying attention at the interaction between Katherine and Kol, turned to Klaus once she heard him speak. She couldn't deny that he was ridiculously attractive with the short, curly blonde hair and the piercing blue eyes. The black v-neck he wore also helped to accent his muscular arms.

"Um, I'll have the same thing," she said meekly. Klaus nodded and winked at her before turning around to make their drinks.

"So you'll flirt with my brother, but not me?" Kol asked.

"That's your brother? Wait, are you Rebekah's brother? I mean, you're both British so..," Katherine said.

"Wow, Kat. You're like Sherlock Holmes with brain damage," Caroline commented, earning a glare from Katherine and she was sure she heard her mumble "bitch", but it was ridiculously loud in the club so who knew?

"You're a feisty one aren't you…Caroline was it?" Kol said, as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Yes, and you're Kol, the douche bag who pushed me into the pool," Caroline responded, giving Kol a fake smile.

"So this is the guy?" Katherine asked, as she eyed Kol, "You're right. He is cute."

"Katherine!" Caroline scolded, and Kol laughed.

"You can't deny my good looks, darling. Now come on, Katherine, dance with me. Take a ride on the wild side," Kol said, giving the brunette a dashing smile.

"Honey, I invented the wild side," she replied, flipping her hair back and taking a sip of her drink, "but why not?" A smirk formed on her lips as she turned around and walked away from the bar, swaying her hips seductively. Kol jumped up from his seat and followed her. Caroline shook her head and laughed once more, before taking a seat on the barstool.

"Leave it to Katherine to flirt with the douche bag," Caroline muttered. She heard a male clear his throat, and looked up to see it was Klaus.

"Oh, sorry!" she said quickly, "Since he's your brother and all. It's just he's so…."

"Annoying?" Klaus answered with a smirk, and Caroline nodded. "And no need to apologize, love. I'm pretty sure he's adopted."

Caroline smiled at his response. "Funny, that's exactly what your sister said to me today after he pushed me into the pool."

"Well, glad to hear I'm not the only one who thinks so," Klaus chuckled.

"I'm Caroline," she said, smiling at the handsome bartender.

"I know. I'm Klaus."

**~O~**

**AN: So what did you think? Did you guys like it? Be sure to let me know!**

**Song used:**

**Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke (he's so hot, I can't deal)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: What is this? Another update? Oh my goodness! Haha, but in all seriousness I wanted to update again because I start school next week and I don't know if I'll have a lot of time to work on the stories. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**~O~**

Caroline had spent the past 10 minutes at the bar, drinking and chatting with Klaus as he served drinks for the other club goers. He was charming, and fun to talk to. His accent was also a plus, not to mention she had a thing for guys with accents. He had just finished telling her a story about a club goer who had had far too many drinks, when she heard Katherine's laugh. She turned her head and saw Katherine and Kol approaching them, one of Kol's arms around her waist.

"So I see you two are having a good time," Klaus commented, quirking an eyebrow at his younger brother

"Surprisingly, yes. Your brother is quite the dancer," Katherine laughed.

"You're shocked?! Sweetheart, I'm hurt," Kol commented, placing a hand over his heart.

"Oh, get over yourself Kol. Nobody likes an arrogant bastard," Klaus said with a smirk. Katherine and Caroline giggled as they saw Kol shoot a glare at his brother.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna steal my friend back and keep dancing," Katherine said, wrapping an arm around Caroline's arm and pulling her off the barstool. Caroline gave Klaus an apologetic smile, which he answered back with a shrug and a smile as he watched the blonde walk away with her friend.

"So brother, how are things with you and your little blonde?" Kol asked.

The older Mikaelson turned to his brother, a scowl on his face. "I was about to make my move when you and your dance partner interrupted. So, not as planned."

Kol shrugged. "The lady wanted to come back to her friend. Who was I to refuse?"

"Piss off," Klaus muttered.

**~O~**

Katherine and Caroline joined Elena and Bonnie once more. The other two girls had also spent the time dancing and flirting with some of the guys at the club.

"So, Kat, you spotted your next victim?" Elena commented as the girls started dancing to the song that had just started playing.

"Ugh, "victim"," Katherine muttered with a roll of her eyes, "such a negative connotation. I prefer "disposable guy".

"Or fuck buddy," Bonnie commented. Katherine tutted and shook her finger at her green-eyed friend.

"That would imply that I sleep with a guy more than once, and I don't. They keep my bed warm for the night and then I never see them again."

"I don't know how you do it," Elena sighed, "being with a guy is supposed to be about more than just sex. It's about forming a relationship."

Katherine rolled her eyes once more and scoffed.

"Please! And how well has that worked out for you? Men are lust driven animals, and nothing makes them happier than a one night stand. Trust me, Elena. If you keep thinking like that you're going to wind up old and gray and by yourself," Katherine replied.

"But there's no respect," Elena countered.

"Sweetie, I own one of the top PR firms in Manhattan, I'm one of the most in demand publicists, and I'm hot. I don't need one man's respect to make me feel better about myself. Besides, I've done more by the age of 27 than most of the men I've slept with have," the brunette replied.

A small smile formed on Elena's lips and she laughed softly. "I guess you're right."

"Oh trust me, I know I am. And speaking of guys to sleep with," Katherine began, turning to Caroline, "Klaus is SMOKING hot."

"He is," Caroline answered, "and he's also great to talk to and he's charming."

"Then please tell me you are going to sleep with him!" Katherine all but screamed. Caroline's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head.

"No. That's not happening."

"And why not? Nothing helps better to get over a guy, especially a douchebag like Tyler, than to sleep with a hot British bartender," Katherine stated.

"It won't make me feel any better," Caroline countered.

"Trust me, if he knows what he's doing which I'm sure he does, then he will definitely make you feel better," Katherine smirked, quirking an eyebrow at her friend.

Caroline shook her head and scoffed. "You just don't get it do you? I'm heartbroken Kat. You saw me this afternoon. Sleeping with some random guy won't help me get over what happened." Tears were brimming in the blonde's light blue eyes as she looked on angrily at her best friend.

Katherine sighed dejectedly and pressed her lips together. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Caroline sighed and shook her head softly. "It's fine. Now, can we please just stop talking about guys? I wanna dance until my feet are bleeding and there are no other gals I'd rather do that with than my 3 best friends."

**~O~**

The girls all laughed and nodded in agreement as they rid their mind of thoughts of the opposite sex and enjoyed the music.

Four hours later, the girls were spent. They had danced to so many songs they barely remembered when they would change. A new song had started, but the DJ turned it down a little. He grabbed the mic and tapped it twice.

"This thing on?" he spoke. The club goers responded with boos, most of them exclaiming that they wanted the music on again.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna need everyone to calm down. The club is closing in a bit anyways, but we have a special guest." The screaming and yells of the crowd turned into soft murmurs at the mention of a special guest.

"As most of you know, I'm DJ King. And to those of you who know me personally, Marcel." The dark skinned man spoke into the mike, flashing a Colgate smile to the crowd.

"Now the person I want to introduce is the man who made this all possible. One of my dear friends and the man who calls the shots: Elijah Mikaelson!" Though the multi-colored lights continued moving around the club, a single white one shone on the man who walked towards Marcel. He was classically handsome with his perfectly coiffed brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was tall, with broad shoulders that were accented by the grey suit he wore. A smile formed on his lips as he greeted his friend, and then took a hold of the mike.

"Good evening, everybody. Have you all been enjoying yourselves?" he questioned. The crowd went wild in approval. He chuckled and motioned for them to quiet down.

"Well, I am so glad you all had such a great time tonight. I'm not the kind of man who ventures into an idea like this. At least not without a little shove or help from family and friends. There are several people I would like to thank for helping make this happen. My siblings, for starters. Klaus, my younger and more adventurous brother who helped me form this club into what it is right now. He's also the man serving your drinks, so give him a round of applause". Another white light shone appeared, and shone down on Klaus who gave the crowd a small smile and a wave.

"My baby sister, Rebekah, who supported me throughout this whole ordeal and introduced me to the man who would become my business partner." The while light that had shone down on Klaus, shifted to Rebekah, who had a drink in her hand and held Stefan's hand with the other. She raised her glass and smiled.

"And my youngest brother, Kol, who helped get the liquor here," Elijah chuckled, as the light shifted to Kol. The younger Mikaelson smirked and winked at the crowd and raised his glass to them as well.

"Last but not least, my business partner...Mr. Damon Salvatore!" He exclaimed, clapping as another light appeared and followed the dark haired man who made his way to the mike. His dark hair was pushed back, a contrast to his clear light blue eyes. He walked with an air of confidence, looking handsome in a cream colored suit; red checkered dress shirt and grey tie with black lines. He gave Elijah a pat on the back and smiled before turning to the mike with a smirk in place.

"Good evening beautiful people!" the handsome, blue eyed man said into the microphone, eliciting screams from the female club goers. He chuckled before speaking into the mike once more. "As my business partner and dear friend Elijah told you, I am glad that you have enjoyed tonight because there will be many more nights like these to come! Tonight's grand opening is only the beginning! With that, I want to wish you all a good night and I sincerely hope to see you soon!" Both men gave small waves to the crowd, before the light that shone down on them dimmed.

The music still played softly in the club, as the chatter of the club-goers continued. Some started to leave, while others were still talking and grabbing their belongings and finishing their drinks.

"Elijah Mikaelson is officially the hottest man I have ever laid my eyes on," Katherine commented, her eyes set on the man she spoke off, who had made his way off the stage and was chatting with Damon.

"Oh come on Kat, there's definitely been hotter guys than him," Bonnie stated.

"Perhaps…but there's just something about him," the brunette answered, as she stared at him, "I'm going to go over there and talk to him." Her friend's expressions showed their dislike for her choice and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Oh get over yourselves. Besides, Elena, you're coming with me. I saw the way your eyes were glued to that Damon guy," Katherine teased, as she wrapped a delicate hand around Elena's arm. The other brunette shook her head vigorously and tried to escape her friend's grasp.

"A lot of other girls were like that too. And besides, I don't need to go and talk to him. I'm fine where I am."

Katherine scoffed. "Yeah, but you're hot and they're not! Don't be such a scaredy cat, come on!" She pulled at her friends arm, dragging her along to chat with the handsome men they had their eyes on.

Bonnie laughed and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the two walk away. She turned to Caroline who had an amused expression on her face.

"Last minute drinks at the bar?" the blonde questioned, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"I'd love to," Bonnie laughed, as she followed her friend to the bar. They took their seats at the bar stool, and Caroline lightly tapped the counter with her knuckles. Klaus, who had been putting away some of the bottles, turned his head to see who caused the noise.

"So you're back," he smirked. Caroline let out a small smile and nodded. "We'd like some last minute drinks, if you could do us that favor."

Klaus placed his hands together, palm to palm, and brought them up to his lips. His face took on a pensive manner, before he burst into a smile.

"I think I might be able to do that. What would you two ladies like?" he asked.

"Sex on the beach for both of us," Caroline answered. Klaus nodded and turned back to make the drinks.

"You know…that could be easily arranged for both of you lovely ladies," came an all too familiar, and now beginning to get slightly irritating, voice. Kol appeared behind the girls as he drapped his arms over their shoulders.

"Ugh, as if!" Caroline scoffed in disgust, as she pushed his arm away.

"I'll have to pass," Bonnie commented, pushing away Kol's arm as well. He took a seat next to Bonnie and raised his hands up in surrender.

"Just trying to be welcoming. And besides, your rejection doesn't hurt me. I have eyes for your friend Katherine," he answered, a grin on his face.

Bonnie scoffed, before laughter elicited from her lips.

"What's so funny, darling?" Kol asked.

"Oh you poor, poor thing!" Bonnie laughed softly, "I don't think Katherine's much of an option for you anymore. She seems to have taken a liking to your brother, Elijah." When Kol furrowed his eyebrows at her statement, she gave him a pitiful gaze before pointing over to the woman in question. Kol turned his head to find out that the dark skinned girl was right. The gorgeous brunette was chatting with his brother, one of her delicate hands on his arm as she leaned towards him.

Kol sighed and looked back at the girls with him. "Damn Elijah and his charm," he muttered.

Bonnie giggled and placed a hand over Kol's, which rested on the counter. "Don't take it too harshly. Katherine is always setting her eyes on a new guy. You're not the first one to have this happen to them."

Kol looked down to where her hand rested on top of his and raised his gaze to hers, quirking an eyebrow at Bonnie. "Care to help me feel better…?"

"Bonnie," she answered his unspoken question. "And no, I think you can do that all on your own."

Kol pouted like a child who had just been told he couldn't get a new toy. "But that's no fun!"

"Sounds like a personal problem," Bonnie laughed, nodding in thanks to Klaus as he set down their drinks. She grabbed the glass and clinked it with Caroline's before taking a sip.

"Come on take a chance-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Bonnie, darling-"

"Kol, for the last time…NO," Bonnie replied exasperatedly. She finished the rest of her drink in one gulp and set the glass down.

"I'm gonna go use the ladies room," she stated, getting up from the bar stool.

"I'll go with you," Caroline began to say, but Kol was quick to cut her off.

"No need, Caroline. I'll walk her there," Kol stated as he got off his stool as well and held out his arm for Bonnie.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'm old enough to walk to the bathroom by myself." She began walking away, hoping that Kol would stay behind, but was quick to realize that he hadn't as she heard his footsteps near her and turned her head to see him walking beside her with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Caroline watched as her friend walked away and laughed.

"Kol doesn't give up, does he?" she turned to Klaus, grabbing her glass and taking another sip of the drink.

He shook his head and chuckled. "He is a nuisance of a brother, but if there's one thing that's good about him is his perseverance."

"Though that can be a bit of a nuisance too, don't you think?" the blonde smiled, pointing her thumb to the retreating figure of her friend. Klaus grinned and nodded. He finished putting away the liquor bottles and turned off the lights that illuminated the bar. He walked around the counter and walked over to where Caroline sat.

"So your friends have left you all by your lonesome?" he questioned, as he sat down next to her. Caroline sighed and nodded. "Two of them are off trying to reel in your brother and his friend, and the other one is warding off another one of your siblings." She laughed softly as she turned to Klaus.

" Well then, it's good that you have me to accompany you," he stated. Caroline smiled. "I guess so."

"Since your friends are off doing their own thing, how about we get out of here?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"No, I'm fine here," she said, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, sweetheart. Take a chance, besides it's only one night," he said, as reached over and caressed Caroline's arm. His touch sent a shiver down her spine but she slapped his hand away.

"I said, no."

"A little distraction never hurt anybody," Klaus continued, "and you're looking very…distracting in that tiny red dress of yours."

Caroline's eyes widened. The NERVE of this guy! Was he seriously trying to get her to sleep with him?! Anger boiled inside her and she got up from the bar stool.

"You know what does hurt? Getting kicked in the balls with stilettos? Has anyone ever done that to you?" Caroline bit back, crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "Most women are more than eager to accept my invitation."

Caroline scoffed. "You're a heinous pig with no class." She turned around and began walking away from him, but soon felt a rough hand wrap around her arm and felt herself being pulled back, her back pressed against Klaus

"Live a little, Caroline. You know you long to have your perfect feathers ruffled," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Okay, now that was the last straw.

She pulled away from him roughly and turned around, slapping him hard on the cheek.

"You're disgusting," she said angrily, before turning away and walking towards her friends, her heels clicking against the floor of the club.

Klaus held his hand up to his cheek and rubbed it. For a tiny girl, she was strong. This girl was a spitfire, and despite the fact that he only wanted to sleep with her, he found himself intrigued with the blonde.

"See you tomorrow, Caroline."

**~O~**

Caroline marched over to Katherine and Elena and took a hold of their arms.

"Sorry gentleman, I'll be taking these two!" she exclaimed as she dragged her friends away from the men they'd been talking to.

As she made her way to the entrance, she saw Bonnie emerge from the bathroom. Kol was still following her until Klaus called out his name. He bid the girls goodbye before heading over to his brother. Caroline didn't dare turn to look at him. She motioned for Bonnie to join them as they exited the club. Once outside, they were thankful that several cabs were lined outside, no doubt they were used to the club scene and knew many people would be too intoxicated to drive.

They stepped inside the cab and Bonnie gave him the name of the hotel. Once the cab driver began the driver back to the hotel, the girls all leaned back in their seat.

"Ugh Kol is so annoying!" Bonnie exclaimed, frustrated.

"Klaus is a heinous pig!" Caroline yelled, her expression turning into one of disgust

"He didn't fall for me. Elijah didn't fall for me. The Katherine Pierce charm never fails!" Katherine exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Damon wants to meet for lunch tomorrow!" Elena chirped happily, which earned a glare from the three other girls.

She shrugged. "What? You could at LEAST try and be happy for me!"

The other girls didn't answer, but faced forward the rest of the cab ride. Once they arrived at the hotel, they paid the driver and got out of the vehicle. They made their way to the villa, and all sat down on the couch, replaying the events of the night. Finally, Bonnie was the first one to make a move. She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the phone, dialing the reception desk.

"Hello, yes this is Bonnie Bennett and I'm staying in Villa 2. Can we order 5 bottles of the '95 Dom Perignon?" Wonderful, thank you so much!"

The girls turned to her and gave her a silent 'Thanks'.

"You're welcome."

**~O~**

**AN: This chapter was pretty fun to write, so I hope you guys liked it :) Feedback is appreciated! **


End file.
